Question: In 56 years, Luis will be 5 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Luis's age. Let Luis's age be $l$ In 56 years, he will be $l + 56$ years old. At that time, he will also be $5 l$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $l + 56 = 5 l$ Solving for $l$ , we get: $4 l = 56$ $l = 14$.